Fireclan's Birth
by EmberskyofFireclan
Summary: Leafstar is escaping from the now bloodthirsty Skyclan. Can she band together groups of outcasts from the other clans to defeat Skyclan and reclaim her home?
1. Chapter 1

Leafstar wrinkled her nose at the metallic tang of blood as she padded into Skyclan's camp, leaping over a fallen log. She was clutching a squirrel in her jaws, but that didn't make the acrid scent any more easy to cope with.

"Leafstar!" A pale black tom called to her, jumping down from a ledge. "We were just finishing off some intruders in our camp!" Leafstar shied away from Moletooth, the tom's breath smelling of stagnant water and death.

"I don't think I gave you the orders to," she replied coolly. Where in the world was her deputy, Birchleaf? Couldn't he have stopped this terrible and bloody battle that had left the camp stinking of rotting flesh and had heaped scrawny bodies along the ground so carelessly? "Anyways, where's Birchleaf?"

"He refused to fight at first, but eventually he was killed in the fight," Trouteye snarled, trotting up to them, "And serves him right!" As the senior warrior said this, Leafstar felt red-hot anger bubble up inside her. What authority did her warriors have to declare war on innocent cats while she was out hunting?

"All warriors old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Skyrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled fiercely, unsheathing her claws so that they dug deep into the brittle earth. Immediately, a wave of pelts swarmed in front of the ledge as she leapt onto it. Surveying the cats she had once known so well but whose claws were now tainted with blood, she curled her lip in distaste. She had to act now, before anything else could happen. "Why," she bristled, "Did all of you not _wait _until I came back to decide what to do?" Her voice quivered with fury, and she paused for effect before going on. "I do not know who all of you are anymore. You are not the cats that I watched grow up any longer!"

"No, we aren't," a sparrow-brown tom hissed, stepping up, and for a moment, Leafstar's heart leapt as she thought that finally, someone agreed with her, but then fluttered back feebly to the ground as Mudtail elaborated. "We are greater than ever before! If you are too foolish to make change amongst our clan, then maybe we should have a _new _leader!"

"_New leader! New leader!_" Even the she-cats, who were so reluctant to go to war, chanted along with the toms, and Leafstar's heart felt heavy with anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafstar's heart pounded with fear and sorrow, but she knew what she had to do. She would save this clan, whatever it took! "Alright, calm down" She yowled over the clamoring, lashing her tail. "First, I need to appoint a deputy, or would you risk angering Starclan?"

"What did Starclan do for us?" This time, it was a tabby gray she-cat who spoke. "They treat us just as they treated the old Skyclan!"

More yowls.

"Even so, we need a deputy, or would you rather have this clan delve into chaos?" _Just as it already has, _She thought silently. But who would she pick for deputy? Someone who would not spill blood unless it was absolutely necessary but who would not break under the toms' influence. "By the powers of Starclan, I appoint the new deputy... _I hope you approve of my decision, Birchleaf... _Fernpetal!" The silver she-cat looked shocked to have been chosen for deputy.

"B-but, you can't!" She stammered, her beautiful blue eyes flickering from Trouteye to Mudtail and many other toms.

"Yes, I can!" Leafstar growled firmly. "And I think you would be a good candidate to lead Skyclan." Fernpetal shuffled her paws modestly.

"Well, alright then, as long as you have faith in me." She sounded nervous, and Leafstar couldn't blame her, especially after the incidents that had occurred today.

"Believe me, I do." Leafstar glared back at Moletooth as she said this. She had known all along that the tom had wanted to clinch the position of deputy and then leader all along, and she wouldn't be surprised at all if someone came up to her and said that he had killed Birchleaf. _After a few moons, some of you will regret what you did to this clan..._

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

_It's time._ Finally, after days of waiting, watching Fernpetal to see if she was ready, Leafstar could escape the treachery, the bloodshed that had been haunting her for weeks! She just felt bad that she could not share her freedom with her friends and closest confidants. Creeping out of her den, she paused as a guard stalked past her, holding her breath and willing the tom to not notice her amber eyes glinting in the darkness, her tail twitching impatiently... And he did not. Shooting across the camp, she skidded to a halt at the dirt-place tunnel that wasn't usually guarded, and paused to make sure that no one had seen her. Then, she sprinted out into the glorious night, the darkness that was her sanctuary. _I'm free. _And she ran.

**- Hey guys! Embersky here! If you want longer chapters, request on comments page:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! To apologize for my short chapters, i'll be sure to update a lot ;) Count on it! By the way: Disclaimer: I do NOT own this awesome story. The four authors of Warriors own EVERYTHING! (But i wish i did come up with the idea :P Oh well!)**

Leafstar sprinted through the lush forest, her heart teeming with so many emotions that were so hard to decipher. She was afraid, afraid that the warriors of her former clan would find her, and sorrowful because her leadership was over, and that she would not be able to return to her old clan. _I'm sorry, Firestar and Sandstorm, _She thought guiltily. _I failed you, failed you when you did so much for me and my clan! I'm ashamed of myself right now, because I couldn't keep this clan together to become like your clan._ These thoughts ran through her head as she bounded on with unquenchable energy, but eventually had to pause to relieve the searing pains along her stomach. The darkness of the night pressed in on her, roiling like a storm around her, keeping her safe yet sinking fear into her fur. How was it possible to feel so much, and yet still be alive? Every pawstep was a burden, but flew her away from despair. _Keep... Going... Faster... Run... Harder... _And she sailed between the thick oaks and cedars.

After what seemed like eternity, Leafstar stopped, flanks heaving. By now, day was breaking over the mountains, and she could not see the gorge anymore. _Where am I? _She glanced around, tasting the sweet and wild scent of the wind coiling through the air and savoring it like a piece of fresh-kill newly caught. The breeze rippled through her fur, twisting and dancing, and she leaned forward, sheer bliss and freedom coursing through her. A moor, river, forest and jagged peaks cut through the countryside, along with stout bright red dens poking out of the long blades of grass. _This is my home now._

**Later...**

Leafstar felt a stab of longing for company as she looked yet again at the strange dens that stood out amongst the wilderness. _There must be some rogues there or some kittypets who long for adventure, at least! _Rising up from the nest she had made for herself in a sheltered little clearing, she felt her stomach growl hungrily. Of course, as she hadn't eaten for many sun-lengths (My made-up term for hours, but if you like another term, please comment about it!).

After she had caught a nice, plump mouse, Leafstar settled down in the soft, dewy grass to eat, all the while glancing at the twoleg dens. Firestar had told her that kittypets lived in twoleg dens with twolegs, and had actually been in one with her former mate, Billystorm. Shuddering, she spat out a small bone. How could kittypets live everyday in such cramped areas? Stretching, she rose and stood there, gazing at the soft blue sky. Then, she turned, and padded through the undergrowth toward the twoleg dens.

Once she had reached a large, wide expanse of black stone slicing between the twolegplace and the wild, Leafstar started to have some misgivings. Why would anyone want to join her to form a new clan when they could have such comfortable lives with twolegs and have enough to eat everyday? Surely they couldn't sacrifice such luxuries? _But Billystorm did, _she reminded herself, and again felt that pang of leaving the place where her mate had died behind (I'll be posting another story about that soon too!).

_Go, Leafstar! _She willed herself, and shot across the sun-baked rock, wishing her paws could fly across the Thunderpath even more quickly. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she tumbled head over heels into the grass again, and she just lay there, listening to the wind course past as a monster crossed the Thunderpath. She had never crossed a Thunderpath before, and the exhilaration of the moment still clung to her ruffled fur as she clambered to her paws. Who knew crossing one of these twoleg-made creations could be an adventure of itself?

And by crossing that Thunderpath, she had delved into her first twolegplace.


End file.
